


Payphone

by Nebby_Webby



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Established Relationship, M/M, mention of pineapple on pizza, stay safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebby_Webby/pseuds/Nebby_Webby
Summary: Shuichi decides to call his husband after a long day of work; It's always nice to hear his voice after all.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 134





	Payphone

Shakily, slides his change into the little slot on the box. Lucky him, right? Who would've thought there'd be a phone just around the corner- and Shuichi never usually carries change too. Maybe this was his day after all. (Far from it, really, but he doesn't have the energy to think about that right now.) It takes him way too long to punch in his husband's number, but he manages. Shuichi feels so slow and sluggish, but at least this lack of energy prevents him from feeling the pain throughout his body. He really should listen to Kokichi when he says,

"You'll work yourself to death, Shuu!"

Shuu... an adorable nickname. Any nickname from Kokichi is cute, actually. Even when he's being named after garbage, but his favourite nickname is-

"Shumai!"

Yes, that's it. Shumai... he's been calling him that from back before the two even started dating. Warmth floods through his chest and drips down his fingertips at the sound of it.

"Shumaaaai!"

Long, drawn out, and whiny. A classic trait of his dear Kokichi, still very annoying but also endearing in a strange kind of way. It still gives him headaches, but he figures he already had one anyway.

"Hey Shumai, are you gonna answer the damn phone?"

Oh. Right, he was calling someone, wasn't he?

"Ah! Sorry Kichi, I was just a little... spaced out."

"Hmph. Yeah, yeah whatever. Y'know it's super rude to keep your belooooved waiting! But how was work? You comin' home soon? You know how late it is, right?"

His voice has a slightly worried edge to it, masqueraded in a facade of a lack of concern. it used to be so hard to discern truth from lies, but with how close they've gotten he has no problem any more. Well, in a general sense. Currently, thinking about what is true or false makes his head swim and he hopes Kokichi lays it light tonight.

"...Yeah, I know. I'm really sorry Kokichi, it's just-"

"You're trying to solve this last case?"

"Yeah."

"Well don't worry, I know you'll make it up to me the moment you're done!"

"Of course I will..."

"Anyway, I was planning on ordering pizza tonight. What kind of toppings do you want? I was gonna get the usual, pineapple with whatever but-"

Kokichi starts to ramble about pizza toppings and he loses his focus. Shuichi feels bad but he can't bring himself to listen or care- even though the only reason he's calling his husband is to hear his voice. As his mind wanders and his eyes drift down to his chest, he realizes that time is waning; better to get on with this now and hang up before it's too late. Without really thinking he blurts out an "I'm sorry _! _ " with not even a hint of acknowledgment for topics prior.

"Huh? Wait- are you still worried I was actually mad at you for you snapping at me last week? C'mon Shuichi, that was just a joke...or was it?"

To be perfectly honest, he  _ was  _ still worried about that, he didn't mean to snap at him he was just… under a lot of pressure. He thumbs at his button up beneath the jacket, it's so wet… he could use some pressure right now even if it wouldn't do much. But ignoring that, he can't let his thoughts drift off, he has to say it before he can no longer.

"Ahaha, alright, if you say so."

"I do, but you're still gonna have to make it up to me later tonight!"

"Of course, I'll see you within the next hour, okay? And hey. I love you, Kokichi."

"Nishishi! I'm not gonna say it back, that's your punishment for your terrible crimes! I'll see you soon, Shumai!"

He hung up.

Ah, cruel fate this is. That was the whole point of his call; to hear him say it. Shuichi feels sick. he's only ever lied to kokichi about small things; like a surprise party, or whether he ate his slice of cake or not, but this?

He feels the blood seep further though his shirt, making it stick uncomfortably to his skin. The liquid has made it feel unbearably heavy and he can't tell if the lack of breath is due to this or the stab wound. 

This lie is a lot bigger than a birthday party.

He drops to his knees, it was his own fault for going after a suspect all alone, without telling anyone, especially after his phone had died. But he was desperate, so, so desperate to finish this case. Just one clue, just one piece of evidence was all he needed. Shuichi traced his fingers along the gaping wound, the blood feeling warm against his fingers but in no way was it comforting. he was surprised he couldn't feel the pain; or maybe he did and it was just too overwhelming to register. Everything felt so muddled, he could fall asleep right here.

At least he got to hear Kokichi's laugh and playful nicknames. At least his grief will be prolonged by just a bit. It won't make any difference, but at least it will let him rest easy for now. But he can't rest yet, and he doesn't know why. No one is coming to save him, so there's no point in fighting to stay awake, and yet he can't help it. Is it guilt? Not only did he pull a big lie, he's adding more work to his already overwhelmed agency. Someone's going to have to clean and solve this mess. Will it be his uncle? Will he be strong enough to solve a loved one's murder for a second time? and Kokichi… he doesn't want to think about how he'll feel, that hurts worse than when the knife first entered his chest.

Ironically enough, this isn't the most tired he's felt in his life. Which is truly a horrible thing to realize- you feel worse after a long, long day at work than actually dying.

What could he have done instead of working? 

(So much, so much.)

His life was pretty fulfilling, he supposes.

(When was the last time they went out for a date? Just one more case, just one more case, just one more ca-)

Is he truly okay with his life ending in such a way?

(And it begs the question; did he come out so unprepared on purpose?)

Shuichi doesn't know, he doesn't care. He's cold, alone, and slumped against the side of a payphone heaving ragged breaths. Briefly he wonders how long it'll take for them to find his body before eventually all his thoughts are muddled to fog.

**Author's Note:**

> :)  
> this do be kindae ugly tho; but i just wanted to write some angst


End file.
